


"What about me?"

by 14ofdiamonds



Series: Three Word Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mutual Pining, everyone bonds through steven universe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: Stucky Three-Word-Prompt that I came up with myself when I was practicing band.





	"What about me?"

Since Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes were not educated in the ways of American society for the last sixty-five years or so, they had a lot of catching up to do.  One thing they needed to learn about was useless children’s cartoons.  

 

“They’re not useless!  They teach valuable lessons, like not to annoy your siblings because then you get blown up!”  said Tony. 

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what they’re supposed to teach…” said Natasha. 

 

“Whatever, that’s what I learned.”

 

“I thought you were an only child?”

 

“So?”

 

That argument continued for three days straight.

 

\---

 

A short time later, Clint took the elevator up to Steve’s floor.  There, he saw Bucky and Steve playing cards in the living room.  And they weren’t even using the 100” plasma tv that Tony equipped their room with.

 

Clint, thinking this was an abomination, turned on the tv and switched channels until Cartoon Network came up.  The new Steven Universe episode, The Answer, was playing and Clint immediately became immersed in it.  A few minutes later, Steve and Bucky went over to Clint to see what he was watching.

 

“What the hell is that?” asked Bucky.

 

“Steven Universe, bitch.”

 

“Why…. you know what, I’m not even going to ask.”

 

“Listen, it is literally one of the best cartoons known to man.  It’s right up there with Looney Toons.”

 

Meanwhile, Steve was quietly watching the show.  Right now, Garnet was explaining to Steven how Ruby and Sapphire first met.  Bucky eventually became quiet as well and was watching the show not showing any interest. (He was actually very interested.)

 

Then, the song, “Something Entirely New” started being sung by Ruby and Sapphire and Steve and Bucky were so absorbed with it that when Clint was trying to move in front of the tv to turn down the volume, Steve and Bucky literally held him down so he could not block the sight of the tv.  

 

Steve and Bucky both began to find and watch Steven Universe episodes whenever they had free time and would even sing the songs together.  While they sparred, they sang “Stronger Than You”, and if Bucky had one of his flashbacks and was shaking, Steve would softly sing “Just a Thought” to calm him down. 

 

\----- 

 

The whole team knew that Steve and Bucky had a thing for each other but were not willing to admit it yet.  And when Steve would talk to Clint, or Bucky would talk to Natasha about their feelings, both Clint and Natasha would be exasperated afterwards.  

 

“We’ve got to get those two together. I mean, this is crazy!  Bucky’s liked Steve back in the ‘60s or whatever, and he still doesn’t know how to ask him out?”  Natasha asked Clint.  

 

“Yeah, same with Steve.  I mean, both are really shy about even saying their feelings to us, so the thought of telling each other their feelings is probably on their list of ‘hell nos’.”

 

They stopped talking for a couple of minutes until Natasha got an idea.  

 

“Hey, you know that cartoon you got them into?  With the songs?”

 

“Yeah, Steven Universe.  What about it?”

 

“What was that song you sang to me when you proposed to me?”

 

“Uh, I think it was called ‘Something Entirely New’.  Why?”

 

And then in dawned on Clint what Natasha was probably thinking.

 

“Are you sure it would work?”

 

“I mean, it worked on me didn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it should work.”

 

\----- 

 

Clint told Steve his plan of how he should tell Bucky his feelings and after a little bit of arguing and “Are you even sure he likes me?  If he did, he would have made a move by now” and “Trust me he does, and trust me, he wouldn’t”, Steve agreed to the plan.  There wasn’t much to it, he just had to sing a song that he and Bucky listened to a long time ago and then tell him that he really liked him.  Not too bad right?  Wrong.  Because wh’t at if Bucky didn’t like him?

 

Well, here goes nothing.

 

\----  

 

Bucky was cooking dinner by the time Steve arrived at their floor. 

 

“Hey, Buck, you know that song that was in that first episode of Steven Universe that we watched with Clint?” Steve inquired, hoping Bucky remembered.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“How does the first line go?  I forgot.”

 

_ “Where did we go?  What did we do?  I think we made something entirely new.” _

 

Steve then joined in so both men were singing.  

 

**“And it wasn’t quite me and it wasn’t quite you.  I think we made something entirely new.”**

 

Bucky sang  _ Ruby’s _ part and Steve sang  Sapphire’s .  

 

_ “Oh, um.  Well I just can’t stop thinking.” _

 

“So, um. Did you say I was different?”

 

_ “And you hadn’t before?” _

 

“Of course not! When would I have ever?”

 

_ “I’m so sorry-” _

 

“No,no don’t be.”

 

_ “And now you’re here forever.” _

 

Bucky had a few tears in his eyes because he was thinking about the times Steve had to take care of him and he felt he was a burden.  Steve saw this and quickly walked over to him so he could give him a hug. 

  
  


“What about you?”

 

_ “What about me?” _

 

“Well, you’re here too.  We’re here together.” 

 

Steve turned Bucky around and danced with him across the room, as if it was their own personal dance floor.  They both hummed a slower version of “Stronger Than You”, just like Ruby and Sapphire did in the song.  At the end, Steve slowly dipped Bucky, who giggled like a schoolgirl.  

 

“Wanna go out with me?” Steve asked Bucky.  

 

“Stevie,I’ve been waiting 90 years for you to say that.  Yes, of course, you idiot.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what other stuff you wanna see me write! Note: I don't do smut.
> 
> Lesson of the Day: Don't your let your little siblings read your fanfiction!


End file.
